


Hold Each Other

by LadyCygnus (hernameisboxcar)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Angústia com final feliz, Cassiopeia Erda - Freeform, Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Corona Borealis Katya - Freeform, LGBTQ na Rússia, M/M, MFCDZ, OFC - Freeform, POV First Person, Português, Pos Hades, Russia, SS BR Takeover, mês do orgulho LGBTQ, panssexual!Hyoga, personagens originais, pov Hyoga, primeira pessoa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisboxcar/pseuds/LadyCygnus
Summary: Dentro do trem Trans Siberiano, Hyoga reflete sobre sua vida, seu passado e presente, além de questões pertinentes à comunidade LGBTQ na Rússia. Anular quem ele realmente é e quem ele realmente ama não é uma opção, mas às vezes, saber escolher as brigas pode definir o vencedor de uma batalha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Faz uns 15 anos que eu não posto nada de Saint Seiya, mas a vontade de escrever e postar algo sempre fala mais alto. Muito obrigada Isamu Hayashi pela força - mesmo sabendo que Hyoga/Shun não é algo que lhe agrade, você me ajudou muito! Theka Tsukishiro, Coelha, obrigada pela força também sua linda! A fic não está betada, portanto, quaisquer erros gramaticais são meus (e serão corrigidos). "Alexei Hyoga Yukida" e "Shun Amamiya" não são nomes que constam no canon da obra, assim como Natassia Petrovna.
> 
> Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como Saintia Sho e seus respectivos personagens. O título vem da música "Hold Each Other", de A Great Big World feat. Futuristic. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx5P6WJLxHw )
> 
> Créditos da fanart: LadyCygnus

  


Voltar à Rússia sempre é um misto de emoções para mim: orgulho, nostalgia, tristeza, saudades, medo e esperança. Meus momentos mais calmos e cheios de reflexões sempre aconteceram enquanto eu estava dentro deste trem, vendo as diferentes faces, culturas e tradições dos povos que habitam a Rússia.

Ah, mãe Rússia, tão cheia de vida e alegria, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tanta amargura e raiva por seus filhos!

Shun e eu estamos em uma missão do Santuário; fomos enviados para checar alguns centros de treinamentos em Yekaterinburg. Parece algo cruel que tenhamos sido enviados juntos para a Rússia, onde não podemos sequer segurar as mãos. 

De Yekaterinburg até Moscow são 26 horas dentro do trem. 

\----

Estamos no trem há algumas horas, minha mente devaneia entre memórias, pensamentos inúteis (imaginar passados alternativos e diferentes em algumas situações é realmente uma perda de tempo), planos e possíveis alternativas e soluções para problemas reais que acontecem à minha volta. Me desloco da Grécia para a Rússia poucas vezes no ano e essas visitas estão acontecendo cada vez menos. Antes, eu, Hyoga, tinha uma vontade absurda de passar a maior parte do tempo aqui ou tentar visitar o máximo possível, porém, a vontade hoje é quase inexistente. 

A verdade é que eu tenho medo deste lugar e das variáveis que a Rússia representa em minha mente.

\----

As poucas memórias pré-treinamento que tenho vêm de quando eu era uma criança que nada entendia sobre nada. Era normal, pra mim, estar viajando com a minha mãe e estar sempre só com ela. Anos depois, soube que fugíamos de alguém e, mais tarde, percebi que não era simplesmente alguém. 

Me lembro pouco sobre minha mãe e, outras informações mais concretas que tenho vieram de arquivos da família Kido: “Natassia Petrovna ------, 28, Serov. Estado civil: solteira. Pais: possivelmente mortos. Família: Alexei Hyoga ------ Yukida, 6 anos” . Não sei nada sobre meus avós, sei pouco sobre meu pai: diplomata japonês, Yukida era o sobrenome dele. Dado o contexto e as constantes fugas, tenho certeza que minha mãe fugia dele, mas não tenho absoluta certeza. Presumo coisas sobre minha mãe e uma delas seria sobre como minha mãe reagiria se soubesse que eu tenho um relacionamento com um homem.

Aos 28 anos, com a mesma idade que minha mãe tinha quando deu a vida dela para me salvar, tenho medo em imaginar como minha mãe me trataria.

\----

Quando penso sobre aceitação, penso em muitos fatores.

Penso em minha mãe e como ela fora criada - mesmo não sabendo absolutamente nada sobre ela, a não ser por algumas informações que li num arquivo em uma sala da Fundação Graad ou memórias que podem não ter veracidade alguma. A igreja Católica Ortodoxa Russa sempre condenou a homossexualidade (embora eu não seja gay, mas até eu conseguir explicar, já teria sido atirado ao fogo e queimado), e me lembro de ir à Igreja com minha mãe. Me lembro de rezar todas as noites, de não desobedecer minha mãe porque estaria desobedecendo a Deus também. E eu me lembro de desobedecê-la e do olhar de reprovação dela; o quanto os olhos azuis que já carregavam tanta dor se apagavam ainda mais.

Shun não pode estar ao meu lado, está em uma cabine separada enquanto estou no vagão restaurante. Poderíamos estar juntos mas a decisão de permanecer separados é a mais lógica e segura. É estressante e triste pensar que tantas vezes lutamos contra inimigos tão poderosos e arriscamos nossas vidas em prol da humanidade, mas que uma parcela razoável desta mesma humanidade nos odeia e nos rejeita… Meu coração aperta novamente e tento me distanciar dos sentimentos negativos que tomam minha mente.

Se eu estivesse com uma mulher - como já aconteceu antes -, as pessoas estariam nos olhando e dizendo como somos um belo casal e como nossos filhos seriam. Se eu estivesse com alguém que se apresenta como mulher - como também já aconteceu antes -, as pessoas nos olhariam de uma forma estranha, mas talvez teriam uma aceitação um pouco melhor. Estar com um homem ainda é um crime, uma afronta a Deus.

Shun tem o rosto delicado e também porta-se delicadamente, mas é um homem. As mãos, calejadas das lutas e treinamentos parecem grossas, mas são as mesmas mãos que passeiam pelo meu corpo para me confortar ou me dar prazer; o rosto com traços delicados às vezes tem a pele áspera da barba por fazer - e eu gosto de senti-la em minha pele quando acordamos juntos pela manhã e ele se recusa a acordar, escondendo seu rosto contra meu pescoço ou peito. O corpo, mais esguio - mas com músculos - e pálido, acomoda-se perfeitamente ao meu corpo (e faz o meu se moldar ao dele sem a necessidade de usar a força - a não ser que eu implore, e ah, eu gosto de implorar!).

Se Shun estivesse ao meu lado agora, estaríamos de mãos dadas, já que esta é uma das maneiras mais simples e verdadeira em que ele me demonstra afeto e que me transmite conforto, especialmente por saber que as viagens para a Rússia vêm me desconcertando ao longo dos anos. Cada vez mais vejo o ódio sendo destilado contra a comunidade LGBT, que, oprimida, não tem para onde fugir. Pela minha cabeça surgem ideias de usar meu poder contra aqueles que desprezam, perseguem e encarceram aqueles que ousam amar a quem amam mas, infelizmente, não posso fazer isso como uma causa pessoal já que luto sob a proteção e ideais de Athena. Desvencilhar-me destes ideais causaria um mal terrível ao Santuário, já que com as convenções do mundo atual, este seria taxado de organização terrorista. 

A aceitação vinda de minha mãe seria algo que me elevaria aos céus de tanta felicidade, pois tenho certeza que ela conseguiria ver em Shun o amor que ele sente por mim, ela conseguiria enxergar o amor que eu sinto por ele e quantas vezes estivemos um ao lado do outro em momentos que, mesmo rodeados de pessoas que nos querem bem e nos amam, só tínhamos um ao outro. Não hesito em dizer que Shun me salvou várias vezes de cair em um abismo, assim como eu o tirei do abismo por várias vezes - e eu faria a mesma coisa por várias e várias vezes, não só quando estivéssemos frente a um inimigo.

Às vezes, a batalha é contra nossos próprios demônios e incertezas.

\----

A paisagem muda, assim como o céu. Sou trazido de volta ao presente por meu celular vibrando na mesa à minha frente. Ainda estou no vagão restaurante, o café que eu havia pedido já está frio. Antes de checar a mensagem, estico meus músculos e olho para o lado - duas senhoras que embarcaram conosco estão ali, parecem se divertir com o cardápio. Uma delas - cabelos castanhos e curtos, o rosto redondo e um sorriso em seus lábios - olha para os lados, certificando-se de algo. Ao notar que ninguém presta atenção nelas, pega a mão da outra - os cabelos também castanhos, na altura dos ombros - entre as suas e entrelaça os dedos na mão da outra, sorrindo para ela. Os olhos da companheira - castanhos - se arregalam, parece estar surpresa com o gesto. O gesto tão íntimo das duas me aperta o coração. Desvio meu olhar e vejo a mensagem em meu celular, desejando que fosse uma mensagem de Shun.

Alguém se aproxima, é uma atendente que pergunta se eu desejo mais alguma coisa. Há algo em seu olhar que me chama a atenção, além do sorriso no canto dos lábios, como se ela soubesse algo que eu ainda não sei. Ela é jovem, deve estar na casa de trinta anos, cabelos loiros soltos e ondulados, sardas em seu rosto. Agradeço e digo que não preciso de nada por agora; ela sorri e pisca para mim. Não esboço reação alguma, mas isso não significa nada para ela, que me diz seu nome, casualmente. Quando eu não respondo nada, ela ergue o queixo e sai andando, em direção a um balcão onde outras mulheres se encontram. Não parece irritada, mas ignora o casal de mulheres que ali estava.

As mãos já não estavam mais juntas, os semblantes eram de surpresa, apreensão e medo. Conversam baixo entre si - são turistas mesmo, o idioma parece ser espanhol. Entendo algumas palavras e percebo que elas entendem pouco do que está escrito no cardápio. Sem pensar, levanto e me dirijo à mesa delas, oferecendo ajuda. As duas se surpreendem com a minha chegada, assustadas por terem sido ousadas ou talvez mesmo pegas em flagrante, mas só consigo pensar na cordialidade e no sorriso que Shun daria para acalmá-las - aliás, é uma piada recorrente entre todos nós, como o sorriso de Shun poderia evitar guerras, salvar animais abandonados e fazer velhinhas caírem de amores por ele. Sorrio ao lembrar da piada e elas parecem se acalmar, mostrando o cardápio e apontando para uma foto de uma porção de “brizol” (frango assado, cogumelos, queijo e tomates). O cardápio está em cirílico, sem tradução para o inglês. Tento explicar o prato para elas com o meu espanhol rudimentar - “Baked Pollo? Chicken… asado? Queso y…. Tomato? Mushroom… no sé la palabra!” - e elas parecem entender, comentando sobre o meu espanhol. 

“Your spanish, thick accent. Are you russian?”

“Yes, I am.”

Por um segundo, percebo que elas estão com medo e, disfarçadamente, se afastam. Mais uma vez sinto meu coração se contorcendo por elas e a raiva e a mágoa da minha terra natal toma conta do meu corpo. A atendente do vagão está na outra ponta, pegando o pedido de um grupo de jovens. Olho para os lados e vejo que não há mais ninguém perto.

“Don’t worry, I will not hurt you.” Ainda há uma certa desconfiança pela postura delas e eu não sei o que fazer. É nessa hora que meu celular vibra e, desta vez é uma mensagem de Shun. “Espero que você esteja bem <3 ”

Respiro aliviado e não penso duas vezes - desbloqueio o celular e procuro na galeria por algo específico, uma foto minha e de Shun juntos e mostro para as duas.

É uma selfie não tão recente, tirada no Japão há alguns meses. Era primavera e estávamos no orfanato em que crescemos; há crianças (e o Seiya) ao fundo, jogando futebol. Shun tem sua cabeça encostada em meu ombro e sorri para a câmera. Apesar do cabelo comprido e dos tão famosos traços delicados, ninguém teria dúvida alguma de que ele é um homem. Novamente, a senhora de cabelos curtos segura a mão da companheira, que agora tem lágrimas em seus olhos.

“Spasibo.... Gracias!”

\----

Chamo Irina e faço o pedido para as senhoras. Há um ar de surpresa nos olhos dela, mas não me incomoda.

\----

Aprendo o suficiente sobre as duas senhoras que me fazem companhia: são espanholas, duas professoras que eram melhores amigas desde a época da faculdade. Carmén - a senhora de cabelos curtos - é viúva, o marido morreu quando ela estava grávida do primeiro filho e María, a melhor amiga, sempre a apoiou. A amizade evoluiu para o companheirismo e, quando menos perceberam, estavam apaixonadas uma pela outra. Não sabiam o que fazer, não queriam desapontar suas famílias - mas Pedro, o filho de Carmén, aceitava as duas como suas mães. Venceram preconceitos e pedras em seus caminhos e hoje são avós.

“Y usted?”

Não hesito em dizer sobre como fui parar no Japão, mas deixo de ser um guerreiro para dizer que sou Alexei Petrovich, fotógrafo e que meu namorado, Shun Amamiya, é um médico. Digo que viajamos muito e que nossa parceria é essencial para nos mantermos vivos fora e dentro de nossos “batalhas”. 

“Y Rusia? O que piensas sobre su país?”

Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar e não há palavras que possam responder além de “Miedo”. Irina volta à mesa onde estamos reunidos, trazendo os pratos pedidos e um chá para mim. Antes que possamos agradecer, ela sorri e se afasta. Quando me viro, pronto para me despedir de Carmén e María, a última segura minha mão e pede para que eu fique junto delas na mesa, já que minha companhia é agradável e elas se sentem seguras em minha presença. Sorrio, olhando para as duas e acenando que sim.

\----

Existem certos aspectos que são comumente relacionados à cultura russa: somos taxados de beberrões, de desconfiados e dependentes de nossas famílias. Todos são verdade e o medo que eu sinto também é algo intimamente à nossa cultura. Tenho certeza que tanto o medo quanto essa desconfiança foram plantados durante a era soviética, onde os soviéticos eram ensinados a não confiar em qualquer pessoa fora de seus círculos familiares.

Quem minha mãe tinha para confiar? Em um diplomata japonês que tinha passe livre para fazer o que quisesse com ela (e ela ainda assim era considerada culpada)? Em uma criança que dependia dela? 

Posso estar especulando, mas ela não tinha ninguém, somente o medo.

O medo é algo que parece estar sempre presente aqui na Rússia: se você é uma mulher, você tem medo de apanhar de seu companheiro - você sempre será considerada a culpada, sempre terá que provar (seus ferimentos nunca são o suficiente para incriminar); se você não é hétero, você tem que manter os dois olhos abertos e não abrir a boca. Sua vida será sempre vivida às escuras, torcendo para encontrar alguém que te entenda e que não se vire contra você.

\----

Após algum tempo conversando, sinto que María e Carmén estão cansadas, mas ao mesmo, apreensivas. Sei que, assim como Shun e eu, as duas estão em cabines separadas por medo do que estar juntas possa significar às suas vidas. Eu as acompanho até suas cabines e digo onde estou, que qualquer coisa podem me chamar. Estamos em Kirov agora, temos mais 12 horas dentro do trem. As duas agradecem e se despedem.

Volto à minha cabine, minhas coisas estão organizadas em cima de uma das “camas”, meu celular precisa ser carregado. Sei que Shun deve estar jogando, mas antes de colocar o celular para carregar, mando uma mensagem. “Está acordado e jogando?”. Conecto o celular ao carregador e deito na cama disponível, olhando para o teto. Devo ter cochilado, pois acordo com a luz do celular piscando, ‘Duas mensagens de texto’.

_“Quase passando de fase… e quase dormindo :P”_ \- 30 minutos atrás.  
_“Você tem purê de batata aí? Estou com fome!”_ \- 20 minutos atrás.

 

Geralmente, quando temos que vir à Rússia, mais pessoas estão conosco e a viagem é mais rápida - os outros preferem viajar de avião e evitar passar horas dentro de um trem. Shun insistiu para que fizéssemos parte do caminho dentro do trem Transiberiano, mas queria que a experiência fosse autêntica. Nossas mochilas estão cheias de comida instantânea.

_“Cochilei… e tenho purê. Quer chá tb?”_  
“Please! *_* ” - agora.  
_“Destrave a porta, vou buscar água quente :*”_

O samovar com a água quente fica no final do vagão. Para não nos queimarmos com a água quente, a opção foi uma garrafa térmica. Quando estou chegando ao samovar, vejo Irina abrindo uma das portas. Ela sorri, cordialmente. 

“Olá! Vou sair para fumar, me acompanha?”

Às vezes, é estranho conversar em russo - consigo compreender e formar palavras, mas minha língua mãe soa tão estranho quando sai de minha boca. “Me desculpe, mas...”

“Por favor, não vou atacar e nem fazer nada com você, mas eu preciso me desculpar.” As últimas palavras são ditas num tom baixo, quase como em um suspiro. Decido acompanhá-la. Ela segura a porta aberta, não há ninguém na área para fumantes. O trem anda rápido, a paisagem é um misto de verdes e borrões; o céu está escuro ainda, já que é madrugada. Ela pega o maço em seu bolso e pega um cigarro, oferece o maço para mim. Hesito um pouco, mas pego um cigarro - Shun ODEIA cigarros, mas sabe que fumo às vezes. Irina oferece o isqueiro, pego e acendo o meu cigarro, devolvendo o isqueiro à ela.

Alguns momentos se passam até que ela comece a falar. 

“A parte mais difícil do meu trabalho não é ficar em pé por horas, acredite em mim. A parte mais difícil é fingir algo que eu não sou.” Ela traga mais uma vez, ainda olhando para o horizonte. “Eu sei que aquelas duas senhoras são boas mulheres e eu não me importo se elas estão juntas ou não… mas, quando estou aqui, tenho que fingir desgosto, tenho que fingir que tenho horror e que a atitude delas deve ser desaprovada.”

A voz de Irina está embargada, mas sinto a sinceridade em suas palavras. 

“Você me lembra meu irmão mais velho, Pyotr. Acho que é a aparência, o olhar inconformado ou mesmo as atitudes… ele também defenderia aquelas senhoras.” 

Pela primeira vez, ela olha diretamente em meus olhos. 

“Eu vejo que você é russo, mas aparentemente não mora por aqui… é triste. Petya é infeliz aqui, porque não pode ser ele mesmo, não pode amar quem ele ama. Ele… ele é uma alma pura, sabe? Trabalha numa fábrica em Perm e é ele quem cuida do meu filho Igor, que tem três anos. O pai do Gosha é um canalha e eu não consigo ficar perto dele. Petya foi a única pessoa da minha família que não virou as costas pra mim, assim como eu fui a única pessoa que não virou as costas para ele.”

Acho que minha expressão de surpresa e tristeza deve ter chamado a atenção de Irina, que dá um sorriso que mal levanta seus lábios. 

“Petya é um homem digno. Estamos juntando dinheiro para sairmos daqui, mas enquanto não temos dinheiro suficiente, temos que abaixar nossas cabeças para esse tipo de comportamento, para que nada de ruim aconteça com Pyotr, Gosha e comigo. Portanto, peço desculpas para você….”

“Alexei.”

“Alexei, peço perdão a você e para aquelas senhoras. Se você puder passar a mensagem para elas, eu agradeço.”

Uma das coisas que aprendi, durante todos esses anos, é perceber a sinceridade das pessoas: há uma aura - atrevo a dizer que seja um cosmo - e a aura envolvendo Irina era triste, cheia de arrependimento. Aceno que sim com a cabeça e ela parece estar aliviada, olhando para a paisagem borrada novamente e tragando seu cigarro.

“No fundo, eu tenho a esperança que as coisas vão mudar, sabe? Vejo que há muitos jovens que tem medo e que estão fugindo, mas no fundo, ainda vamos perceber que podemos mudar essas ideias, que podemos aceitar que as pessoas estão amando e que é isso o que importa. Pela segurança do meu filho, finjo, mas uma vez longe daqui, se Gosha me disser que ama um homem, eu aceitarei. Só quero que meu filho seja feliz e é isso que uma mãe quer para seu filho, quer a felicidade dele. Talvez quando minha mãe renegou o Petya e ele foi para longe, talvez ela tenha feito isso para que ele não sofresse em nossa vila, talvez tenha sido por ignorância mesmo… Mas sei que uma mãe quer o bem para seus filhos. Não sei qual a sua história, não sei qual a sua relação com sua mãe, mas como mãe, eu faria tudo pelo meu filho… e eu faço tudo pela felicidade do Pyotr, meu irmão que faz tudo por mim e pelo meu filho.” 

Ela sorri, antes de dar o último trago e de apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro fixado nas barras de segurança do trem. 

“Existem muitos pais, mas só uma mãe. Beregi sebya, _Alyosha_.” 

Com esse provérbio russo, ela me deixa ali, pensando em tudo o que fora dito. Parece que todas as incertezas que eu tenho sobre minhas mãe e sobre quem sou estavam tão claras em minhas feições, em meus olhos por todos esses anos. O diminutivo, sempre usado por minha mãe quando eu estava prestes a dormir e ela caía no choro, acabou por trazer diversos sentimentos à tona. 

Minha mãe sempre demonstrou ser forte em situações que muitas pessoas já teriam desabado (eu me incluo nesta estatística) e manter-se forte era exaustivo. Não me lembro de termos uma casa, um lugar fixo para morarmos e, muitas vezes em que ela achava que eu já havia dormido, ela chorava. Me lembro das poucas pessoas que procuravam saber mais da minha mãe e, para uma babushka em especial, foi para quem minha mãe se abriu. Natassia temia por nossa segurança e, principalmente, por meu futuro. Tinha medo em me deixar em algum lugar, de que eu fosse tomado dela, de que se ficássemos por muito tempo no mesmo lugar, meu pai me encontraria e faria de nossas vidas um inferno. O pouco dinheiro que tinha foi sendo economizado para que pudéssemos nos manter, mas acabamos entrando naquele navio em Yakutsk para fugirmos para Sakhalin.

Por alguns minutos fico ali, imerso em meus pensamentos e memórias até que me lembro do cigarro entre meus dedos - totalmente desperdiçado, para o futuro alívio de Shun. Após jogá-lo fora e sair da área de fumantes (e, ainda atônito, esbarrar em alguém e não me lembrar em que língua me desculpei), vou até o samovar e encho a garrafa térmica com água, volto para minha cabine e pego o purê prometido ao Shun, além do meu celular. Há algumas notificações que eu não leio e me dirijo à cabine onde Shun está. Olho para os lados, checando se alguém está por perto e, com a negativa, entro na cabine.

Shun está deitado de bruços em uma das camas, o console portátil em suas mãos e fones de ouvido. Ele percebe minha chegada, sentando-se rapidamente sobre as pernas cruzadas, sorrindo. Tranco a porta e, antes de me sentar ao lado dele, dou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

“Ugh, cigarro.”

O nariz torcido e a voz um pouco irritada são os únicos sinais de reprovação que eu recebo. Às vezes, acho que Shun acaba “pegando leve” comigo. Nunca grita em discussões. Não deixa de falar comigo por birra. Acaba por pedir desculpas mesmo quando não precisa. Me conforta - e se fosse outra pessoa qualquer, já teria me mandado às favas há muito tempo.

Sento-me ao lado dele, colocando os copos de purê instantâneos à nossa frente, abrindo os recipientes e colocando a água quente; Shun somente me observa. Aproveito para tirar os tênis e deixá-los na porta. Quando a “refeição” fica pronta, Shun levanta-se e vai até o compartimento onde a mochila que carrega se encontra, pega duas garrafas de suco de maçã e volta para o meu lado, me entregando uma delas. Entrego-lhe um dos copos e pego o outro para mim, ajeitando-me na cama, espelhando a posição de Shun. Não precisamos falar nada, trocamos alguns olhares e sorrisos durante nossa refeição. 

Mesmo em silêncio, parece que Shun consegue entender tudo o que se passa em minha cabeça. Após terminarmos a refeição, Shun pega o copo da minha mão, colocando-o sobre a mesa junto ao seu copo já descartado e senta-se atrás de mim, com seu tórax colado em minhas costas e seus braços passando por baixo dos meus, cruzando-os na altura do meu estômago.

“Você está tenso e triste desde que chegamos aqui na Rússia, Hyoga. Se eu soubesse que você iria ficar desse jeito, não teria vindo ou teria insistido para que alguém mais viesse junto.”

“Não adiantaria, Shun. Cada vez que eu venho pra cá, a sensação de desespero aumenta. Me sinto inadequado, não sei se estou falando russo ou japonês...”

“Ou grego… ou grego arcaico.” Shun ri, me fazendo sorrir também.

“Ou francês. Mas não é só a língua. São os costumes, as pessoas, o país....”

“As leis.”

“Sim, zvedzda moya. O medo.” 

Shun se aconchega mais, como se o corpo dele pudesse absorver o meu e assim me proteger de tudo e de todos à minha volta. Beija meu ombro direito, murmurando palavras que não consigo distinguir, parecem orações. 

“Eu não entendo, Hyoga… quero dizer, eu não consigo entender o porque as pessoas têm a necessidade de nos atingir e nos rotular, de dizer o que sentimos um pelo outro é algo impróprio, impuro; um pecado. Mas eu entendo parte do que você sente, especialmente porque parte de você é este lugar, é o orgulho de pertencer à Rússia, é a ligação com a sua mãe...”

“Eu acho que é mais a única parte que restou da ligação com a minha mãe, Shun.”

“Não é verdade, Hyoga.” A energia que sinto vinda de Shun parece estar ainda mais protetora, porém triste. 

“Eu sei que é difícil pra você vir para a Rússia, mas a ligação que você tem com sua mãe é bem mais do que território ou costumes, Hyoga. Eu realmente não tenho base para falar de amor materno, mas sei tudo o que aconteceu com vocês. Se você tem medo de como as coisas seriam se ela estivesse viva, eu posso lhe assegurar que uma mulher como Natassia não teria feito o que fez para te salvar… e eu sei que os cenários que se passam na sua cabeça incluem sua mãe lhe dando as costas por causa de um país ou de leis feitas pelos homens, mas acho que essa não seria a postura dela. Ela poderia não aprovar ou ser algo que talvez ela tivesse dificuldade em entender, mas nunca dar as costas para o filho que ela protegeu até o final.”

“Você sabia que há mães aqui na Rússia que têm que passar por cima de seus próprios princípios para proteger seus filhos? Uma moça aqui no trem tem de fazer isso todos os dias para proteger o filho e o irmão que é gay. Finge ter nojo e se culpa por isso.”

“Num mundo ideal, as pessoas não teriam preconceitos e saberiam lidar com as diferenças, Hyoga. O mundo pelo qual lutamos seria assim, mas ele ainda não é perfeito, é?”

“Uh uh.”

“Então, infelizmente nem todos têm a força ou os meios necessários para lutarem sem colocar a vida daqueles que amam em risco. E eu sei que, embora você quisesse que a atitude dela fosse diferente, você tem a noção de que ela não pode fazer isso sem arriscar o que é mais importante para ela. Isso te lembra alguém?”

Minha respiração parece falhar e a cabine parece escurecer por alguns segundos.

“Respira… respira… não será sempre que vamos conseguir salvar o mundo e nem sempre estaremos juntos para fazermos isso, mas as pequenas batalhas também fazem parte dessa guerra, Hyoga. Você não vai conseguir mudar a mentalidade da Rússia mesmo que coloque os Olimpianos contra essas leis, mas você pode ajudar de outras maneiras que parecem pequenas mediante tudo aquilo que já passamos. Pequenas para nós, mas talvez enormes para eles.” 

Continuamos na mesma posição por algum tempo e, com a voz embargada, conto a Shun sobre Carmén e María, as duas senhoras espanholas cuja história acabou por me deixar feliz.

 

\----

Não foi um ato para desafiar o que nos foi imposto em minha terra natal, mas acabamos por dormir juntos. Peguei no sono enquanto ainda conversava com Shun, enquanto falávamos sobre as senhoras espanholas e sobre Irina. A sensação de proteção, com ele me abraçando por trás sempre me acalma: o corpo dele, menor e mais esguio, se encaixa perfeitamente ao meu, emanando uma energia protetora que consegue demonstrar todo o amor e afeto que sentimos um pelo outro.

Algumas pessoas deturpam a relação entre pessoas do mesmo sexo - ou outros que eles não consideram seus semelhantes. As pessoas não conseguem enxergar que há companheirismo, amizade, carinho e amor - ou, se enxergam, focam em aspectos que são propositalmente desfigurados e inseridos em contextos pecaminosos e ameaçadores. Nestes 28 anos de vida e com algumas relações consideradas “padrões” (e fracassadas, devo dizer), em nenhuma delas houve tanto companheirismo e compreensão quanto às relações fora do “padrão” que tive. Sempre existia proteção mútua e entendimento. Óbvio que vejo casais heterossexuais sendo felizes e me dando exemplos constantes, como Shiryu e Shunrei, que estão sempre ao nosso lado e que nos aceitam como somos. Talvez, a ideia de estar dentro dos padrões não seja para mim, mas não me importa muito.

Com Shun, encontrei alguém que sempre zelou por mim (e por todos), alguém que não é o meu oposto, mas sim, meu complemento. É alguém que sabe e partilha dos meus problemas, das minhas alegrias, das minhas ansiedades, perdas e vitórias; é alguém com quem há a reciprocidade em tudo. Com exceção da minha mãe, ele é o único que eu realmente amo de uma maneira diferenciada, com todos os meus sentimentos e coração - que muitos insistem que é gelado.

Shun é o sol que brilha e me aquece.

\----

Acordo com a porta da cabine sendo aberta e fechada com cuidado. Ouço alguns barulhos - tênis sendo tirados dos pés, plástico e algo sendo dito baixinho, como se a pessoa estivesse tomando o maior cuidado para não fazer barulho algum. Algumas coisas são colocadas na mesa da cabine, ouço passos e um zíper sendo aberto. Algo é colocado na mesa. Mais passos. 

Sinto a mão de Shun em minha panturrilha direita, apertando e chacoalhando minha perna com cuidado.

“Trouxe alguma coisa para comermos, já é manhã. De acordo com uma das moças do vagão restaurante, ainda temos 6 horas de viagem. Estamos saindo de Ni- nizhny...”

“Nizhny Novgorod… ugh. Bom dia… sobe a mão mais um pouco…?”

“Hyoga!” A voz de Shun parece surpresa e eu só consigo me segurar para não rir.

“Coça minhas costas? É sério.” Antes de atender meu pedido, Shun dá um tapa em minha perna, mas senta-se ao meu lado, coçando minhas costas e, logo depois, afagando meus cabelos. 

“Obrigado, Shun. Obrigado por tudo até hoje.” Viro meu rosto em direção a Shun, antes de virar todo meu corpo na direção dele e entrelaçar os dedos de nossas mãos.

O sol entra na cabine pela fresta da cortina, iluminando o rosto de Shun - os cabelos castanhos ficam mais avermelhados, os olhos azuis parecem mais claros. Os lábios rosados curvam-se num sorriso tímido, a pele pálida tem um leve rubor. Lentamente, seu rosto se aproxima do meu e fecho meus olhos, esperando: sinto o ar quente, minha pele eriça antecipando o contato, meu coração dispara. A ansiedade fala mais alto e eu inclino minha cabeça, procurando pelos lábios dele que, ao roçar nos meus, murmuram benções e promessas. 

“Eu te amo...” 

É a única coisa coerente e sincera que consigo dizer neste momento. É a única coisa que consigo sentir e expressar.

 

\----

Quando terminamos nosso café da manhã improvisado, volto à minha cabine para arrumar minhas coisas e uma ideia vem à minha mente. Pego o celular e mando um email para Katya. Sei que muito provavelmente ela poderá me auxiliar - ou falar com alguém que possa fazer algo.

A resposta chega em cerca de trinta minutos.

\----

As horas acabam por passar rapidamente, em menos de duas horas chegaremos em Moscow. Quando me dirijo ao vagão restaurante, vejo Shun conversando com María e Carmén, em espanhol e me sinto orgulhoso dele. Paro na mesa onde eles estão, dou bom dia e pergunto como todos estão. 

Carmén e María parecem estar mais felizes e seguras do que estavam ontem e tenho certeza que a presença de Shun ajuda muito nessa mudança; o ambiente também parece estar mais leve, o dia, mais claro e a temperatura mais elevada também.

Mais uma vez, a teoria de que a presença de Shun salvaria o mundo, os animais abandonados e quaisquer problemas que o mundo venha a enfrentar, vem à minha cabeça. Sorrio para Shun, que sorri docemente, como se soubesse o que penso. 

Sento-me à mesa e, após algum tempo conversando, conto às duas espanholas sobre Irina e sobre seu pedido de desculpas. As duas não hesitam em aceitar o pedido, e María diz que sente por saber que as pessoas aqui não tem nem a liberdade de apoiar ou demonstrar empatia pela causa LGBT. Ela ainda diz que entende que Irina deva fazer isso para proteger o filho e o irmão e que gostaria de fazer algo por ela, mas não sabe como as coisas funcionam.

“Bem, eu falei com uma amiga que também é russa e expliquei a história de Irina. Ela conversou com outra amiga nossa, que tem recursos para ajudar Irina e a família dela de alguma maneira, seja com uma ajuda financeira ou até mesmo com advogados para ajudá-la num possível processo de imigração. Não sei se ela vai aceitar tal ajuda, mas não custa nada conversar com ela.”

Shun olha para mim, surpreso e orgulhoso. Não havia lhe contado meu plano, mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser poder fazer algo por essa família. Gostaria de ter condições e meios de estender essa ajuda a todos em situação de risco aqui na Rússia, mas não posso. Se eu puder ajudar três pessoas, embora não seja o suficiente ainda, poderei ficar em paz comigo mesmo.

“Vá até ela então, Alexei. Conte para ela.”

Sorrio para María e aceno que sim com a cabeça, levantando-me e indo em direção ao bar, perguntando por Irina. O rapaz que está no balcão diz que Irina está no outro vagão à frente; peço por um guardanapo e uma caneta. A minha intenção é a de que ele interprete o gesto de maneira errada e, pelo olhar e pelo sorriso dele, tenho a certeza de que ele interpretou. Não quero arriscar Irina. Quando chego no outro vagão, ela está atendendo um grupo de jovens e quando me vê, acena para mim. Algum tempo depois, ela aparece.

“Podemos conversar? Prometo que é rápido.”

 

Ela olha, com alguma desconfiança em seu olhar e me nos dirigimos para perto do fim do vagão, onde há um samovar. Não há muitas pessoas por perto e eu lhe entrego o guardanapo com um número e um contato que Katya me passou.

“Irina, guarde este número. Assim que chegarmos em Moscow, entre em contato. Quando você me disse que eu parecia com Petya, você estava certa em uma coisa - meu namorado está comigo aqui. Eu não posso livremente nem segurar a mão dele, eu mal posso estar ao lado dele enquanto estou aqui na Rússia.” Noto que o rosto dela fica ruborizado e ela tenta dizer algo, que eu acabo prontamente por interromper. “Eu quero lhe ajudar, ajudar a sua família também. Eu realmente não moro aqui na Rússia há muitos anos, não sei como as coisas estão por aqui, mas sei que ninguém deveria sofrer e ser perseguido por amar a quem ama. Entrei em contato com uma amiga que pode lhes ajudar a encontrar uma solução. Não sei o que vocês pretendem fazer, mas há pessoas em Yekaterinburg que vão ajudar vocês, seja saindo daqui ou lhes oferecendo proteção.”

“Proteção é algo difícil por aqui, Alexei.”

“Sim, eu sei… mas, independente de qual seja a decisão de vocês, eles vão ajudar. Por favor, entre em contato.”

“Por que…?” 

“Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, Irina. Não sei se é porque eu não sou hétero, não sei se é porque meu senso de igualdade e justiça sempre fala mais alto… não sei… Eu gostaria de poder ajudar todos que se encontram nessa mesma situação, mas eu não posso, não tenho como. Mas se eu conseguir ajudar você e sua família, já é algo.”

“Spasibo, Alyosha… Spasibo!”

Irina leva as duas mãos ao rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer. Eu coloco a mão no ombro dela, num gesto para confortá-la.

“Sabe o ditado que você me disse ontem? Lembre-se dele. Aceite Gosha independente de quem ele venha amar e diga isso para ele, sempre que você puder. Minha mãe me protegeu até o fim da vida dela, mas não sei se ela me amaria e me aceitaria se soubesse quem eu amo...”

Limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto, Irina se recompôs, sorrindo.

“Eu realmente não posso te dizer o que sua mãe diria, mas se fosse o Gosha que estivesse fazendo algo grandioso e generoso para um estranho, eu me sentiria orgulhosa dele. E eu lhe prometo, nunca deixarei de dizer isso a ele, Alyosha. Nunca.”

“Spasibo, Irina. Seja feliz com Pyotr, com Igor e que seu irmão encontre a paz que ele merece, assim como você.”

Olho mais uma vez para ela e sorrio antes de me virar em direção à porta que divide o vagão, voltando para onde estava. Quando vejo Shun, María e Carmén, ainda conversando, sorrio.

\----

Antes de desembarcar, Carmén e María pedem para tirarmos algumas fotos delas e junto delas; Shun aproveita e também tira uma selfie de nós dois com elas. Quando estamos saindo do trem, avisto Irina e aceno em sua direção. Mostro para Shun quem Irina é e ele sorri e acena para ela também, que acena de volta e sorri.

Nos despedimos de Carmén e Irina, que estão indo para um hotel antes de explorarem Moscow por alguns dias enquanto nós começaremos outra jornada da estação Komsomosl’kaya até o aeroporto Sheremetyevo, de onde nosso voo parte para Paris e, depois para Atenas.

Durante o trajeto mostro lugares para Shun, conto algumas das histórias que escutei sobre alguns pontos e, por estarmos em público, mantemos uma distância um pouco maior até chegarmos no aeroporto. Lá dentro, embora possamos estar mais perto, ainda há uma pequena distância entre nós.

“O que você achou da experiência, Shun?” Eu pergunto, entregando um copo de café e um saco de papel onde há pirozhkis. Temos quatro horas antes do check-in e embarque, estamos sentados no chão, próximos ao check-in da Aeroflot, encostados em um pilar de sustentação. 

“Hmmm, interessante. Eu até gostaria de, um dia, fazer todo o trajeto de Vladivostok até Moscow, mas contanto que possamos parar, aproveitar algumas das cidades e não só ficarmos no trem.”

“Uh… também prefiro fazer isso. Quinze dias dentro de um trem não é nada fácil. Mas, prefiro que não seja algo que você esteja planejando para um futuro tão próximo, não sei se tenho estrutura emocional para voltar aqui tão cedo.”

Ele sorri, porque sabe que o sorriso dele dissipa qualquer nuvem em meu humor.

“Nope. A experiência de viajar pela Rússia como um russo foi interessante, mas preciso me recuperar. Aliás, nosso voo é direto, não?”

“Se a Aeroflot não nos decepcionar, sim. Mas de qualquer jeito, nosso voo para Atenas só sai amanhã à noite, então temos um tempo para descansarmos. Vamos ficar num hotel próximo ao aeroporto, quer fazer alguma coisa?”

“Tomar um banho decente e dormir em uma cama, abraçando alguém.” Ele sussurra, certificando-se que não há ninguém por perto.

“Eu também.” Sorrio.

\----

“Proshchay, Rossiya Matushka!”

“Qual a diferença de ‘proshchay’ para ‘do svidaniya’, Hyoga?” Shun me pergunta.

“‘Do svidaniya’ é uma despedida onde temos certeza que, em pouco tempo, veremos novamente a pessoa. ‘Proshchay’ demonstra mais tempo, um adeus.”

Shun pondera minhas palavras por algum tempo e, após certificar-se que o cinto estava afivelado, vira-se novamente em minha direção:

“Eu entendo que, talvez, essa seja a melhor solução pra você. Um adeus temporário da parte física: não estando aqui, vai doer menos… eu te conheço há vinte e um anos e sei que o distanciamento físico não vai deixar de doer em você, Hyoga. Ainda vai martelar, ainda vai incomodar mas, se você me diz que você prefere a distância agora, eu te apoio. Se você mudar de ideia, eu também te apoio.... Esse coração que alguns dizem ser parte da Geleira Eterna é tão quente e humano quanto qualquer um outro.”

A mão esquerda de Shun toca onde meu coração bate forte, com vários sentimentos misturados. Coloco minha mão direita sobre a dele e aproximo meu rosto do dele, tomando seus lábios delicadamente. Shun corresponde ao beijo com ternura, não aprofundando o mesmo. 

“Senhor? Senhor?”

Somos trazidos à realidade por um comissário de bordo parado no corredor ao nosso lado, Shun está com a face em rubor e eu olho para o comissário que me chama. Seguro a mão de Shun junto da minha - não vou me esconder mais uma vez enquanto estou aqui.

“Senhor, por favor, pode afivelar o cinto? Vamos decolar em menos de cinco minutos. Obrigado.”

O comissário sorri e não há nojo ou desprezo em seu sorriso. Shun ainda está olhando para mim, e, quando o comissário certifica-se que eu afivelei o cinto, sorri mais uma vez, desejando uma boa viagem e sai de perto. Shun arregala os olhos e nós dois começamos a rir da situação.

“Acho que vocês russos menosprezam demais a Aeroflot.”

\----

Dormimos juntos em Paris. Ao chegar na capital francesa, mesmo de mãos dadas e nos abraçando, não há olhares estranhos e nem palavras proferidas contra nossa presença ou nossas demonstrações de afeto.

A mesma coisa ao chegarmos em Atenas.

Ao chegarmos no Santuário, cansados, avisamos sobre nossa chegada e somos dispensados de uma audiência com Saori - Alicia nos avisa que devemos descansar e que uma reunião está marcada para o dia seguinte. Nos dirigimos aos nossos aposentos, tomamos banho e nos deitamos juntos, mais uma vez. Devido às incessantes mudanças de fusos, ainda estamos sem sono. Shun está deitado sobre meu peito, o dedo indicador passeia sobre a cruz do norte.

“Ajudei Irina porque acredito que minha mãe, apesar de religiosa, não teria virado as costas pra mim… Acho que ela não teria nem fingido ser algo que ela não era e, se tivéssemos ficado por lá e minha vida não fosse esta, ela não se contentaria em simplesmente fingir...”

“Ela te aceitaria, Hyoga… por tudo que ela passou para ficar com você, ela não viraria as costas pra você, de maneira alguma.”

“Não… não viraria… Mas, apesar de toda a dor, essa experiência e a vida me ensinaram a ser forte. A única coisa que eu gostaria é que ela tivesse te conhecido, Shun. Vocês são as pessoas que mais me amaram neste mundo e são as pessoas que eu mais amo…”  
Shun segura o rosário com sua mão e usa o corpo como alavanca para subir e me beijar. O beijo, desta vez, já não é tão mais puro ou apenas um roçar de lábios, é como se ele pudesse colocar tudo o que sente naquele beijo. Ao final, ele encosta a testa dele na minha, olhando bem em meus olhos.

“Eu te amo, Alyosha.”

As mãos dele traçam meu rosto, acariciam meus cabelos e os lábios depositam mais beijos pela minha face. 

Quando adormeço, ainda sinto as mãos e os lábios dele traçando desenhos em minha pele.

 

\----

O ambiente parece ter uma névoa, ou talvez meus olhos estejam embaçados. Ao meu redor, um quarto com duas camas, uma delas com cobertores e um urso de pelúcia, já velhinho e cheio de remendos. Ela está sentada na cama, cantando uma canção russa que há muitos anos eu não escuto.

“Eu morrerei de saudades, esperando inconsolada,  
Rezarei por todo dia e, à noite, imaginarei se você estará em apuros  
Em uma terra muito distante.  
Durma agora que você desconhece arrependimentos, bayushki bayu.

Na estrada, lhe darei uma pequena imagem sagrada,  
E quando você rezar para Deus, você colocará a imagem na sua frente.  
Enquanto se prepara para uma batalha perigosa, por favor, se lembre de sua mãe  
Durma, meu bom garoto, meu belo garoto,  
Bayushki bayu.”

“Mama?”

“Alyosha…!”  
Ela me reconhece, se levanta da cama e me abraça forte, afaga meus cabelos. Eu a abraço de volta, apertando-a contra meu peito - hoje, sou bem mais alto que ela, mas ainda me lembro quando eu me encaixava perfeitamente nos braços dela. 

“Tão forte, tão belo o meu Alyosha!”  
Aqueles olhos azuis que eu me lembro, tão apagados pela vida que levava, estavam cheios de vida e lágrimas. 

“Mama, eu sinto tanto a sua falta!”  
“Eu sei, eu sei… mas a mama sabe que você se tornou um homem digno, mama é tão orgulhosa de você, Alexei. Ah, eu sou muito orgulhosa de tudo… de tudo, Alyosha. Você é um guerreiro que luta pelo o que é certo, Alexei. Tudo o que eu fiz por você valeu a pena, meu pequeno! Você é amado, você tem amigos que prezam por você, você tem alguém que te ama e te faz feliz. Era essa a vida que eu queria pra você, meu filho.”

“Ele me ama muito, mama.”

“Não precisa dizer em voz baixa, para a mama, não importa que seja ele. O que importa é que vocês se amam.”

Eu sei que é um sonho, mas ouvir minha mãe me dizendo que está orgulhosa de mim e que é isso que ela queria para minha vida, me enche de esperança.

\----

Shun está aconchegado em meus braços, a mão ainda segura o rosário. Beijo o topo de sua cabeça e vejo seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso enquanto dorme.

Minha luta pode ser vista como privilegiada, já que eu não precisei passar por tudo aquilo que meus compatriotas e outros LGBTs precisam passar; eu reconheço isso. 

Porém, não vou me calar. Ajudar Irina e a família dela, além de conhecer Carmén e María, acendeu algo em mim que não pode ser apagado tão facilmente. Não sei por onde começar, mas sei que pedras aparecerão em meu caminho e que preciso ter a força necessária para vencer esses obstáculos e ajudar a quem precisa. A vida real é basicamente como a minha vida sendo um guerreiro: se cairmos, temos que nos levantar e continuar lutando, enfrentando os inimigos a fim de proteger aquilo que acreditamos. Eu acredito que somos todos iguais, que temos os mesmos direitos de qualquer pessoa que caminha sobre esta vasta terra.

E aquele que me dá forças para seguir o meu caminho estará ao meu lado. Sei que não vamos conseguir mudar o mundo, mas o que conseguirmos fazer, já valerá muito.

 

_Something happens when I hold him_  
He keeps my heart from getting broken  
When the days get short  
and the nights get a little bit frozen  
We hold each other 

 

\-------

Mushroom = cogumelo

Your spanish, thick accent. Are you russian? = Seu espanhol, sotaque carregado. Você é russo?

Yes, I am. = Sim, eu sou.

Don’t worry, I will not hurt you. = Não se preocupem, não as machucarei. 

Beregi sebya = Cuide-se.

zvedzda moya = Minha estrela

 

Rossiya Matushka = Mãe Rússia

Bayushki bayu = “Bayushki bayu” seria algo como “canção de ninar”. Uma tradução não literal seria o “dorme bebê” das canções em português.  
https://youtu.be/8f8WYvAo-RA


	2. Epílogo

Meses após nossa viagem, ainda penso esporadicamente em Carmén e María, gostaria de ter pego o contato delas antes de partir em direção ao Sheremetyevo. Às vezes, olho as selfies tiradas e me pergunto como elas estão.

Penso bastante em Irina e sua família. Será que entraram em contato com o pessoal da Fundação Graad em Yekaterinburg? Qual terá sido a decisão tomada por Irina? Sempre que encontrava Katya, acabava por perguntar se ela tinha alguma notícia de Irina, mas a resposta sempre era negativa.

Um dia, parei de perguntar.

\----

Shun e eu estávamos nos preparando para irmos para o Japão, passaríamos uma temporada por lá. Shun concilia os estudos com as obrigações de cavaleiro, além de outros trabalhos voluntários que fazemos quando temos tempo. Não víamos Ikki há alguns meses e Shun queria visitá-lo antes das aulas recomeçarem.

Já estávamos partindo do Santuário quando vejo Katya e Erda vindo em minha direção. Erda tinha um sorriso em seu rosto e Katya estava com um semblante feliz, mas não demonstrava a felicidade em um sorriso.

“Priviet, Hyoga! Kon’nichiwa, Shun! Já estão partindo para o Japão?”

“Kon’nichiwa, Katya! Kon’nichiwa Erda! Sim, estamos partindo para o Japão!”

“Aeroflot?” Katya ri.

“Não, não!”

“Ainda não entendo qual o problema dos russos com a Aeroflot! Vamos por Vienna desta vez.”

Conversamos mais um pouco até que vejo Erda entregando algo à Katya.

“Hyoga, este email chegou de Yekaterinburg hoje pela manhã. Irina está na Finlândia, junto com o filho e o irmão, Pyotr. Eles escolheram mudar para a Finlândia porque o namorado de Pyotr já havia emigrado para lá há alguns anos e esperava por Pyotr.”

Katya me mostrou o email no celular e enquanto lia, uma onda de felicidade e alívio tomou conta de mim. Petya tinha alguém esperando por ele e Irina recomeçaria a vida junto do filho e do irmão na Finlândia, onde já havia uma estrutura pronta para recebê-los. Shun se aproximou de mim, colocando sua mão em meu ombro e se aproximando para ler o email.

“O sobrenome de Irina é Lebedeva?”

“Não, Shun. Ela mudou o sobrenome para não ser rastreada, mas a história é, no mínimo, interessante.” Enquanto respondia Shun, Katya olhou para mim. “Ela disse que o irmão, Pyotr, só teve um namorado e que antes dele fugir para a Finlândia, os dois viram um casal de cisnes. Na Finlândia, os cisnes são comuns, assim como na Rússia. No dia em que Irina te conheceu, Pyotr sonhou com um cisne encontrando sua outra metade e Irina te descreveu como ‘um homem tão gracioso quanto um cisne’. Essa foi a maneira que eles resolveram te homenagear.”

“E nenhum deles sabe sua real identidade.” Erda sorriu.

Me lembro dos sorrisos de Shun, Erda e Katya, mas não consigo me lembrar de minha própria reação. Segundo Shun, fiquei boquiaberto durante nossa viagem inteira, de Atenas à Tokyo. A sensação era a de vitória: mesmo sendo somente quatro pessoas, sabia que parte de uma grande batalha havia sido vencida e, novamente, Shun estava ao meu lado.

Nos apoiamos um no outro.

 

\----  
Lebed = cisne. Russos têm muitos sobrenomes derivados de pássaros.


End file.
